


[Podfic] As Sweet As The Blood On Your Lips

by Jinxy



Category: Luther (TV), Stoker (2013)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/F, Masturbation, Murder, Murder flashbacks, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:12:52] | Podfic of Magnetism_bind's <strong><i>As Sweet As The Blood On Your Lips</i></strong>.</p>
<p>India Stoker goes to London and meets Alice Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As Sweet As The Blood On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Sweet As The Blood On Your Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940864) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



> This is dedicated to all the anonymous cowards who like to leave me hateful love notes about how "sexy" I narrate...

Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nw8ikj5rtvhrnie/%5BStoker_Luther%5D_As_Sweet_As_The_Blood_On_Your_Lips.mp3) [12MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oy0cc8k29w2d929/01_%5BStoker_Luther%5D_As_Sweet_As_The_Blood_On_Your_Lips.m4b) [6MB]

_Length: 12:52_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to Magnetism_bind for giving me permission to record this awesome story.
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://statcounter.com/)  
> 


End file.
